As a hearing aid that reduces the possibility of loss, there has been proposed a hearing aid including a cord attached to a main body of the hearing aid (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 10 shows the hearing aid described in Patent Document 1. The hearing aid includes an ear hole insert unit 801 used for inserting and attaching the hearing aid into an ear hole; a main body 802 in which a microphone (not shown), a speaker, a battery, and others, are built; a cord 803; and a connection portion 804 for connecting the main body 802 to the cord 803.
As shown in FIG. 10, the art hearing aid includes the cord 803 joined to the main body 802. For example, the hearing aid is fastened to clothes put on a user by attaching a strap to the cord 803, or the user wears the strap on his/her neck to thus keep the hearing aid on him/her. Consequently, the loss of the hearing aid is avoided.